The present invention relates to an aerated reduced-fat creme which is suitable as a filling for baked goods as well as a process for its production.
Consumers have become increasingly interested in products which have a reduced-fat content. This is especially true with products such as dairy toppings, frozen desserts and similar types of products. For the most part, these products normally contain fat levels which are relatively high, and it is this high fat level which provides these products with their appetizing flavor and appearance. While these products are organoleptically desirable, the high level of fat increases the cost of the product and creates an acceptance problem for the consumer. It is therefore desirable to reduce the fat level in products of this type in order to improve their appeal. While formulating a low-fat product is relatively easy, it is much more difficult to formulate a product that has similar organoleptic properties, particularly in texture and taste.
The above problem is even more pronounced with products that are intended to be shelf-stable at ambient temperatures for a limited period of time. Products of this type include creme filled snack cakes or similar types of baked goods. These products have a very creamy, smooth appearance and for the most part rely on high levels of fats, particularly animal fats to impart these properties to the creme filling. The substitution of vegetable fats at significantly reduced levels in creme fillings have also, up to now, significantly altered the texture, appearance or flavor of these products. A significant need therefore exists for a low-fat substitute that has comparable taste, texture and appearance to a creme product containing a relatively high level of fat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reduced-fat creme duct which has reduced-fat level but has the same organoleptic properties as a creme product of a much higher fat content.
It is also an object to provide a reduced-fat creme product of the above type which is aerated and can be used as a shelf-stable filling in baked goods such as snack cakes.
These and other objects are achieved pursuant to the present invention as set forth below.